An OoT Novelization With Great Attention to Accuracy
by MyLifeForKIRE
Summary: I have attempted the daunting task of turning a nonlinear video game into a linear narrative while taking as few artistic liberties as possible. This is my first story written in the Legend of Zelda world, but I think I did a pretty good job resolving all the difficulties. The rest to come, any criticism is appreciated. Uploaded 500 more words because I am dumb.


This is the tale of a boy named L. Up until this day in his life he thought he was just an ordinary Kokiri child. The only thing special about him seemed to be that he lacked a fairy companion, unlike the rest of the Kokiri, a fact which got him no small amount of taunting from Mido and a few of the other children. However, all of that was about to change. Over the course of the next half hour he was to embark on a great journey and achieve his true destiny.

It began with the great Deku Tree. This massive, ancient creature had served as a sentient guardian of both the forest and the greater land of Hyrule for centuries. He was talking to the fairy Navi. Navi examined the Great Deku Tree. Although she knew his "face" to be merely static features carved into his trunk, it still appeared to be troubled. The Deku Tree spoke about how evil was descending upon the land and how his time left on this earth was limited. He asked Navi to go find the boy without a fairy, L and bring him to talk. He claimed that the fate of Hyrule itself depended on this. Faced with such an important task Navi obviously decided to fly to L using the most circuitous route possible, being sure to pass by every resident of Kokiri Forest and even greeting a couple of them. Finally, after a mishap with a fence, Navi finally arrived at the home of L and attempted to wake him.

L was dreaming. He was in an open field with a dark sky. He looked to his right to see a drawbridge lowering. A horse being ridden by two people raced across it and passed L. There was an older looking woman, and a girl about L's age, wearing a white and purple dress. The girl looked at L as if she knew him, although L had never seen her in his life. As the horse raced out of view, another horse charged across the drawbridge. It was being ridden by a man with brown skin and red hair. He turned to L and lifted his hand with a maniacal smile on his face… L awoke to the sound of an annoying voice talking to him. He was still drowsy, so he ignored the voice at first, but it persisted in waking him. As he shook off his sleepiness he began to feel an odd sensation, a sense of enlightenment. L was somehow filled with the knowledge of what he must do. The voice – a fairy called Navi – was telling him to go see the great Deku Tree, but he knew that had to wait.

He rushed out of his house to find his friend Saria waving at him and walking closer. Now, L thought that Saria was pretty cute and in other circumstances would have enjoyed having a conversation with her, but he had important work to do, so he just listened to what she had to say and then went on his way. Wasting no time, he backflipped off of the deck of his treehouse, continuing to walk backward toward his destination as he landed. He had no time to spare on this journey and he knew he could move faster backwards. He back flipped over the small fences in his path as he arrived at a small hole only a child could crawl through. Fortunately, L was just small enough to make it. When he was on the other side he moved quickly, picking up a couple of blue rupees. He knew he was going to need forty rupees to purchase the shield that was in the Kokiri Forest shop later, and was trying to figure out the best way to collect them.

He knew he had one more important task to deal with before the shield. He crawled back through the hole and did a few backflips to collect the rupees hiding in the air and ran into the lost woods. Normally these woods would be tricky to navigate, but today L had the knowledge of where to go bestowed on him as if by magic. He forked right, then left, then right again to arrive at the deep pool that was his destination. He stood on top of the stone block at the far end of the small pool and wondered if e was going to be able to dive all the way to the bottom, for it was rumored among the Kokiri that at the bottom of the pool was a passage out of the forest. He started to jump when he was interrupted by Navi wanting to talk to him. He listed to what she had to say, but it was just an urging to hurry up and go see the great Deku Tree. He was annoyed because he already knew that and simply had to gather some supplies first. When he turned his attention away from Navi he realized that he had fallen to the bottom of the pool during their conversation. Not questioning his good fortune, L went through the passage.

He surfaced near a waterfall, which poured into a river. He took a second to take in his surroundings before continuing on. He suddenly realized the boldness of what he had just done. Although he had been compelled to escape the forest, he just now remembered that all of the Kokiri children had been told by the great Deku Tree that they could not survive outside of the forest. However, as L had discovered this was not the case at all. He jumped into the river, letting it carry him, collecting all of the rupees lying in its bed. By the time he exited the river he had the full 40 he needed. He had reached an open field and was astounded; he had never seen such a wide open expanse of land before – except in his dream! Looking around, L realized that this was the exact same field from it. He wanted to go investigate the Castle from which the drawbridge had come down, but he knew that was not where he was supposed to go and began backwalking in the direction his enlightenment indicated. L flipped off a cliff and struck the side of the cliff with his sword, causing him to bounce off with considerable momentum. He slid along the ground until he finally reached the steps leading up to his destination.

L again took a moment to take in his surroundings before he resumed his quest. This time he was in some kind of village, with more people and buildings then the one back in Kokiri Forest. The mysterious enlightenment L was experiencing was leading him along like a carrot dangling in front of a horse. He knew he had to collect all the cuckoos in this village, but he was not sure why. Still, he sensed that he had to herd the mall into the far right corner of the village and tossed the first immediately obvious Cuccoo in that direction. Then he heard the sound of a Cuccoo's cry being muffled. He looked around and saw a pair of wooden crates. He rolled into them to crack them open. Sure enough, one contained a Cuccoo, which he tossed toward the corner.

L then went up a set of stairs, leading up towards an ominous looking mountain. His aim was to get up to a higher spot and try to spot more Cuccoos. He saw one among the houses at the top of the village, so he ran over and grabbed it. Looking around he saw a Cuccoo on a ledge in the distance. He ran onto a roof and jumped off. The lapping of the Cuccoo he was holding slowed his descent enough to reach it. He tossed the two Cuccoos towards the corner and walked over to investigate exactly where he was tossing all these Cuccoos. As he walked over, he saw a young woman crying and an empty pen. L surmised that the women had lost all of these Cuccoos and would reward him once he returned them to their pen. Thus, he tossed the four he had found into the pen and spotting the fifth, picked it up.

L knew that there was only one corner of the village he hadn't explored and therefore knew the last two Cuccoos must be behind the fence that led there. The fence was higher than L could climb, but he knew how to circumvent it. He walked up a set of stairs and made a mighty leap, hovering to the top of the fence with the help of the Cuccoo he was holding. He tossed it back toward the pen and hopped to the other side. He quickly found the penultimate Cuccoo and ran back to the fence to toss it over. He looked around for a moment and wondered where the last Cucoo could be hiding before spotting a ladder up a somewhat tall cliff. He climbed to the top of it and discovered the final Cucoo. He jumped to the other side o the fence and tossed the last 3 Cucoos into the pen. He talked to the Cuccoo lady now, who had changed from being distraught to overjoyed. In return for his efforts she gave L a glass battle. L held the thing over his head reveling in the magnificence of his treasure. He now needed only one more thing to make it complete. He picked up a rock and caught one of the strange bugs that scurried out from under it. L looked with awe at the untapped power he held in his hands. He still wasn't sure exactly why the strange thoughts in his head had led him to collect this, but he realized it had great potential.

He realized another thing, he had been going at essentially a sprint since this morning started and he was wiped out. L paused and closed his eyes, intending to stop for just a second. However, he was so tired that he lost consciousness almost instantly. When he came to, he was back in his bed. For a second he thought this whole crazy journey, but his possession of bottled bugs showed this was not the case. L had no idea how he got back here, but it suited his purposes just fine as the rest of his quest was about to begin.


End file.
